Need Lamb
by Tomas Clair
Summary: Two years ago they left him for dead and took the only thing he ever loved,Shego. A hardened Drakken fights to find the love of his life, and stop a rouge faction of Global Justice. Takes place in the " Need rewrite" universe A/U of course. please R/R


Neither rain nor sleet nor snow would stop a postal worker from making his or her rounds. Drew aka Dr. Drakken thought of this as He placed the Uniform of the United States postal service worker on his body. If the Shego knew of what He was doing, He would feel the wrath of her lit hands a thousand fold. Ironically, he was doing this for Shego. Until two years ago, Drakken knew nothing about fighting or even how to handle a weapon. That was until the events of the rouge thirteen. He had a sort of crash Course thanks to Betty Director He only underwent advanced training that was a required of all Global Justice personnel the irony was he wasn't a member of global justice, at least officially. There where some ( Kim Possible included) that wondered what were Betty directors motives for letting him go through the training but in the end he passed with flying colors.

He checked the postal uniform one more time in the rear view mirror of the postal truck he stole about an hour ago. He made sure the mailbag and even the postal Identification was authentic looking. He tucked the silenced Heckler and Koch handgun in his waistband. He picked up her mailbag filled with various other Items and hauled his frame out of the mail truck. Gone was the Drakken of past. He had filled out and looked like a man half of his forty-two years He was muscular and more agile looking. He had surgery to correct his skin color and walked with a confidence that made even a hardened street thug think twice, from the Global Justice "unofficial" training he fought like a man half his age too. From limited Data He had found on Will Du It was a modest apartment building within Washington D.C. Drakken was let in by an old woman who seemed more interested in what he had in his mailbag than her own business and made her way to where He believed to be the apartment of William Chen. He straightened out the uniform and adjusted his Ray band Sunglasses.

He knocked on the door and waited.

"Mail Man" Drakken called out making sure to lean away from the door for his own safety.

In less than a second Drakken took a hard dive to the ground as a shotgun round bit into and through the cheap wooden door. Drakken pushed himself to focus. He reached into his mailbag and proceeded to throw an object of his own design into the apartment. Within seconds, he heard coughing and knew the tear gas grenade was doing its work. He moved quickly putting on a gas mask and kicking in the remains of the door and pushing himself into the apartment. He pushed his legs as hard as he could. Drakken could only smile under his tear gas mask; He was starting to enjoy this violence thing a bit too much. He noticed a leg moving within the clearing tear gas He gripped the pistol with both hands and pulled the trigger the bullet went wide and embedded itself about an inch away from Will Du's head.

"Insolent Dog, how did you find me?" Muttered Du. Drakken noticed his hand attempting to reach for the shotgun about a foot away from Du's right hand. Drakken did not bother to give the man the chance and kicked his steel-toed boot into the side of the younger man's knee that responded with a light airy POP. Du' whimpered in agony.

Drakken was on Du in seconds using plastic riot cuffs to restrain him he figured he had only a few seconds before the police could arrive.

Drakken pistol whipped once above the eye for effect before asking his question

"I don't have much time so I need to know, where is Shego?"

"I don't-" Drakken shot him once in the thigh"

"Let's try this again where Shego is?" Drakken moved the Barrel of the gun a little higher this time. Drakken felt a little tightness in his chest. Time was running out and he needed the information from Du'" He ripped off his gas mask reveling his face to Du the skin color may have been off but the look of surprised recognition in Du's face brought things into perspective.

"Betty told me you where the mole, you work for the rough faction of Global Justice, they took Shego two years ago and left two bullets in my chest and left me for fucking dead!. Where is she?"

Drakken was starting to loose patience he was running out of time. Drakken fired the weapon again this time the bullet lodged itself in Du's lower abdomen. Will Du only whimpered. Drakken smiled, he was starting to enjoy himself.

"All you have to do is tell me where she is Du; you might make it to the hospital and live. I know it hurts, that is roughly the same spot you shot me two years ago, a nice slow bleeding gut wound."

"She's in a pine box" Du Lied

Drakken smashed the butt of the gun into the side of Du's right eye. He lifted the gun to take another blow, but paused noticing a painting hanging on the wall. He was familiar with it. He looked down at Du than over the painting. Du's eyes game him the answer he needed. Drakken dragged Du over to the wall painting and pulled it down to reveal a small safe. Drakken did not bother to ask Du to open it he simply placed a small explosive charge on the safe and blew the hinges. The safe contained various papers and a few thumb drives all Drakken took and stuffed into his mailbag. Du was of no use to him.

Despite the intense pain Du attempted to beg even plead with promises of riches beyond Drakken's dreams. When Drakken raised his pistol to Du's head, he had screamed. Drakken's pistol screamed back. He had done the whole process in less than two minutes. In less than two minutes Drakken had killed an ex-Global Justice agent, and had done things in the name of finding the only person he had ever truly loved. Would Shego approve? He made a mad dash for the staircase. The sound of heavy-footed boots stopped him in his tracks. They belonged either to the police or to whatever back up team Du had. Going down Stairs was out of the question. He decided to go up towards the roof of the building.


End file.
